


He loves me, he loves me not

by AnimePervert



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Heart, Brotherly Love, Eventual Sex, First Time, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Strained Relationships, Suspense, Teen Romance, True Love, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is in love with a certain afro'd revolutionary, and he has no idea about his sheltered feelings. Hiding his love only causes him pain. He has to find a way to let him know how much he desires him before the pain becomes too much for his heart to handle. How will he tell him? More important, how will Huey react when his feelings finally come to the surface? Does he share the same feelings as him? Or will Riley's love shatter the brotherly bond they share?</p><p>Note: Contains the first chapter to the sequel (Chapter 8)</p><p>Read and comment^_^ thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

Riley had always had a crush on his 17 year old brother. He loved him in a way he knew he shouldn't. It was more than the normal brotherly love most siblings shared (more or less) He knew it was wrong and twisted on so many different fucked up levels to have these types of feelings for him, but he didn't care, and even if he did, his feelings for him were uncontrollable. The heart wants what the heart wants, and who was he to fight against it? He fell in love with his big, but somehow organized afro, his tight and muscular body, his mature and soft tranquil voice, his sophisticated personality, his undemanding style, his daring walk, his big bright chestnut colored eyes, just everything imaginable. He was a god in his eyes. A flawless creation in the making, and the thoughts about his brother constantly ran through his mind both willingly and unwillingly. He craved him more than anything imaginable. With each thought he could feel the love flourish and deepen in ways that made him crave him even more, but if only he knew. He wanted to tell him, he really did, but he was with ones heart in ones mouth at the thought of it. He was scared he wouldn't love him the same way and the relationship they have now would be no more, but, he had to do something before it killed him.


	2. The messenger

Riley was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was looking at a music video. Most probably an overrated rap song, but he wasn't paying attention to the video. His thoughts extracted him from everything around him. He was thinking of a way to tell his brother how much he loved him and wanted to be with him, because he knew he couldn't just walk up and tell him. No. There had to be another way.

"I could maybe write him a letter an slip it into one of those books he's always carrying around...or maybe I could get someone else to tell him for me" he deeply thought to himself, but there was a flaw he didn't think through. He didn't know anyone who he could get to tell him. Well, there was Jazmine, but there were three reasons he refused to summon for her help. One, she had a big ass mouth that really got under his skin. Two, she would totally spazz out and that wouldn't help the situation any. Three, he just didn't like her. The two always seemed to bump heads. Overtime, they stopped trying to get a long. He could maybe get Caesar to do it. He knew he wouldn't fly off the handle like she would. He barely tripped over anything. He was one of the most neutral beings he'd ever met. No matter what was thrown his way, the most he'd ever do was smile and toss his dreads out of his baby stricken face. Riley swore he was always high or just plain mentally ill. How could a person remain so calm all the time? There was no one else he could think of. Sure, he knew a few people, but he wouldn't trust them with something as big as this.

After a few moments of deciding if it was a good idea, he decided Caesar would be the messenger.


	3. This is it

His excitement faded when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked over and saw it was the man he deeply desired, the man he loved more than anything and his heart ached with a familiar pain he got every time he saw him. Huey had on a pair of baggy sweat pants with his bare chest exposed showing off a delicate little gold chain around his neck, and his abs had such a beautiful curved tone that could take away just about anyone's breath.

He walked down the stairs not noticing Riley's lusty stare as he walked into the kitchen. Seeing his brothers body made him hot, strained, and anxious. He was confused with all the different emotions that clouded his mind. He looked away trying to gain control of himself, but he couldn't. His mind rushed with aching thoughts and his body pumped with an excessive force of adrenaline and he soon forgot about his plans to tell his brother how much he yearned for him. He was going to do it now, himself. There was no time to waste. He didn't want to hang fire to this any longer.

After a few extensive breaths and a pep talk, he got up and walked into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. He turned around and headed up the stairs, very hesitantly. He figured that that's where he would be for that's where he spent most of his time. The only time he came out of the room was when he was hungry or wanted to watch the news at 5, and every now and then answer the door because everyone else was too slothful to do so.

Each step he took he could feel his heart rate ascend through the roof and it became hard for him to breath. He was suffocating in his own anxiety, but he reached an arm out and placed his hand on the doorknob. "I'm really doing this" was his last thoughts before turning the doorknob.


	4. The anxiety

He opened the door with exceptional force scaring Huey half to death. "Riley! What is wrong with you!?" Huey's escalated tone of voice shot through his body and pierced him like an arrow. He had no idea why he threw the door open the way he did. It must have been the bottled up anxiety and pressure of the moment.

Riley froze where he stood. He was speechless. He saw that his brother was unhinged and he didn't feel so sure about telling him anymore. "I..." was all he said followed by a "...never mind" He turned around quickly in hopes to run off and cry off the pressure, but Huey moved over and seized his wrist pulling him back into the room curious as to what he was going to say.

"What's going on Riley?" he said letting go of the grip he had on his wrist. He arched his eyebrows and had an investigative look hurtle through his eyes. Riley still didn't say anything, and Huey standing there with his chest exposed didn't help the situation. He looked at Huey who was still looking at him waiting for an explanation. He looked away and he could still detect his eyes locked onto him and making his stomach gyrate in a way that made him feel sick. He still withheld his efforts to speak.

Huey walked over splintering the silence. With both hands placed on Riley's shoulders, he spoke. "What is it? What are you so afraid to tell me?" Huey thought this would help comfort him, but it only made things worse. He wanted to tell him, but he was terror stricken. "It's okay" he spoke with an anew tone to let him know it was okay.

Riley swallowed the hardest he could. He could feel the sweat build up on his forehead and make an effort to slide down his face. His heart cramped at the same time his chest compressed. His vision became blurry as he stood vertically on the floor. He took a deep breath and in the fullness of time, spoke, but with an unsure shaky tone "I...love you Huey...and not just no brotherly love neither...and...I want to be with you, but you're my brother. I tried to convince myself that I was tripping, but these feelings are real man, and there ain't nothing I can do about it" He said with tears emerging in his eyes. In the twinkling of an eye, he regretted what he said, but it needed to be said. He needed to know.

He peered into Huey's eyes with fear and anxiety waiting for a response, but he didn't deliver. All he did was exclude his hands from his shoulders and gait away towards the door. Riley looked at his brother walk away from him and the tears grew warm and well fed. His heart dropped and he felt broken inside. He didn't know what he was going to do. Was he going to vacate the room and leave him standing there with a shattered heart just like he dreaded? He unlatched his mouth to speak and stop him from leaving, but nothing came out. All he could do was realize the fact that he was walking further and further away from him.


	5. True love

With tears blurring his vision, he watched him close the door and secure it. He quickly grabbed Riley by his slightly built waist, reeling his body against his, before he hustled him onto the door. He felt the motion of his body being tossed around and he didn't know what was going on. Everything was happening too fast for him. Why was he doing this? Did his words set him off?

He pushed his forehead onto Riley's looking into his confused, saturated eyes. He soon felt his waist being gripped in more of an intimate way and Huey's body draw closer to his. The air around him seemed to flow into Huey's, leaving him with little to breath in.

Riley unlatched his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, he was hushed by Huey pressing his lips onto his. He gained full knowledge of what was happening, and sparks took to the air and shot through him. He closed his eyes, and he felt all his anxiety and tears perish into the kiss. He was being consumed with a passion he didn't expect from him.

He felt the hands on his waist grip harder and harder as the kiss sustained. He pushed his lips into Huey's to show how much he wanted him, drinking his juices in like a fine wine. He tugged at his brothers waist just as hard as he had his. Huey pulled away from the kiss and grazed his lips against his brothers ears "I love you too" he said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Lowering his lips onto the silkiness of his neck, he kissed it just as soft as he spoke. Riley arched his back in a way that expressed satisfaction as his neck was being kissed on. "I've always loved you" Huey said embracing his face deep into the nook of his neck almost out of breath. Hearing that from the man he thought the world of made his body weak and a chill extended down his spine. He longed to hear those words from him, and it sounded sweeter and more sincere than he ever imagined.

His body went limp and he lost restraint when Huey pulled his body against his and started to suck on his neck in a teasingly way. He moaned into his neck "I want to be with you too" Riley pulled his brothers hips closer to his making their shafts rub hard against each others. As Huey took a moment and moaned at the touch, he heard Riley whisper lustily "Fuck me" into his ear.


	6. Hesitation

Huey's heart rate escalated in a way that made his chest tight and his breathing deepen. He released an eager moan into the air around them. He pushed Riley onto the bed just hard enough so he would be laying on his back, but sympathetic enough to where he wouldn't hurt him. He straddled himself on top of his lissome, prepossessing frame.

He looked Riley profoundly in the eyes as he straddled him. He leaned down further, pushing his body against Riley's just so he could feel the motion. He pushed his lips into Riley's forcing his tongue into his mouth. He didn't need permission. He didn't want permission. A feeling of fervor overtook Riley. He felt his body become impassioned as his brother's tongue wondered and explored every inch of his mouth. He couldn't believe that this was all happening. He didn't expect this to go this far. He didn't expect it to go anywhere, actually. This was more than just a dream come true.

Riley gripped at his brothers back at the same time he encased his legs around his waist. Pushing his tongue inside Huey's mouth, he could feel the love strew through his body. He savored his juices with each sway of his wondering tongue. He's never tasted anything so saccharine. He gripped his back harder and impelled his tongue further in wanting more, but Huey pulled out of the kiss. It was so soon. He let go of the grip he had on his waist and back as Huey sat between his legs on his knees. H

Huey shifted his hands towards Riley's shirt slithering his hands underneath it. His hands carefully caressed every inch of the silkiness that claimed his chest making Riley giggle as his hands discovered his ticklish spot. He shot him an exuberant genuine smile and played with his delicate spot again. "stooop" Riley said, while he dissolved into laughter and fidgeted around trying to escape from his hands. Huey let out a small, almost, unheard laugh before he ceased. He slid his hands underneath his shirt once more, but there was no tickling and laughter. He lifted Riley's shirt off and pitched it on the floor, and put his surveillance back on him. He started towards his pants button, but he was cut short by Riley's hand imprisoning his wrist. He ushered his hands towards his pants and then atop his shaft pressing his hand into it. He moaned at his brothers meet of his shaft before he withdrew his grip. Huey unbuttoned his pants as he watched his brother whine on the bed. He moved his legs to the side and slid them off carefully and dropped them where his shirt laid on the floor. He traced his fingertips slowly along his legs up to the warmth of his thighs. He could feel goosebumps form under his fingertips as he made his way up.

His attention was brought and appalled at the sight of his brothers body. He's seen him a million times nearly naked, but this was completely different. He's never seen anything so beautiful. His body induced him. Closing the space between them, he leaned down on his chest and kissed his neck with a hand gripping his waist for balance. The kiss wasn't as gentle as it was before. The kiss was more forceful and lust filled. Each kiss made Riley moan louder and louder. Huey loving each sound that escaped his throat made him never want to stop.

Riley tilted his head back into the pillow and grabbed at the sheets. Even though there was not much foreplay, he could tell Riley was overwhelmed with it. He continued kissing his neck and moving his tongue over the sweat on Riley's neck while he moved his hips and grinned on his shaft. He could feel how hard he was making him with his kisses and grinding. The hardness of his member made him hotter and he could feel his own grow harder and harder. Riley gripped his back and waist again, but tighter, and forced him onto his body so there were no space between the two of them. Huey pressed his face into his neck, exhaled deeply, and bit down on Riley so hard it made him scream out in pain.

Very quickly, Huey pressed his hand over his mouth hushing him. He didn't want granddad to hear the scream. He didn't want this to end here. He could feel every deep breath Riley took press into his hands. His muffled groans and whines vibrated forcefully under his palm. With a hand still over his mouth, he traced his lips from his bitten neck to his unmarked chest. He placed a kiss on the up most part of his chest and bit down with more pressure than he had on his neck. Riley screamed louder than before and his back was arched the highest his body would let him arch. His scream was smothered by the hand covering his open, pained mouth. The scream sounded pretty sincere. He enjoyed the pain he was causing him and he only wanted to hear him scream more, but he saw that Riley couldn't take anymore, and he didn't want to take anymore chances on getting caught.

He kissed his new bite mark, and placed butterfly kisses down his stomach. Animalistic sounds were coming out of Riley that indicated he was enjoying every second. The bites had stopped, but pain could still be heard in his moans, but that made it more enjoyable for Huey. The kisses stopped once he found his way to his boxers. His mouth hesitated for a split second, and he sat up and looked Riley in his flushed, pleasured, but pained eyes. He had a look of hurt in his eyes and that made Riley's ecstasy stricken face shift into worry. "I can't...I cant do this...no *Sigh*...I cant do it"


	7. Taking it slow

Huey moved away from Riley and sat on the edge of the bed. There was an extensive moment of silence. He couldn't chew over if he was mad or not at his unanticipated decision. Under no circumstances did he look in his direction, but he could sense a certain vibration fill the room.

He positioned his elbows on his knees and situated his head into his hands that displayed an obvious mood. He could feel Riley adjust his weight and perch himself up on the bed. The bed submerged beside him as Riley moved closer to him. Words were not given a voice to. The two sat in silence, exchanging respirations and bats of eyelashes.

Riley couldn't be installed in the silence any longer, so he spoke. "Why not? Did I do something wrong?" He couldn't think of anything he may have done inexact, but Huey was the type to get flustered over inconsequential things. "No. Everything is just happening too fast. I love you Riley, I really do, but I don't think were ready for this" He was waiting for Riley to shout and throw one of his thuggish tantrums.

After all, he did get him in the mood and then stop "Say you love me again" his voice wasn't as cross as Huey concluded and it surprised him. He turned his head to get a better view of him, and said looking into his lovers eyes "I love you" and before he knew it, Riley casted his body onto his. He encased his arms around his body the firmest he could. "knowing that you love me is enough for me. We can do this when you're ready. I love you too Huey"


	8. Love hurts (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel:) I said I was going to make one, and here it is! I posted the sequel as a new story (He loves me) but I decided to add it onto the story as well.

(The Sequel)

Several long months have come and gone for the Freeman brothers since Huey decided they take their sexual relationship slow. He wasn't ready to go all the way yet and Riley had no arguments about his decision.

Their love was painfully sheltered, and had to stay hidden behind closed doors, but despite it all, they managed to keep their love aglow. They expressed their love for each other every passing chance they could get. From the exchange of kisses in the bedroom, to foreplay in the bathroom when granddad thought they were brushing their teeth, and the whispers of sweet nothings at night when they were supposed to be asleep. Even though Riley never spoke of it, sexual tensions were building up inside of him with every sexual and intimate embrace they shared. It was almost as if Huey was trying to tease him and make him beg for it, but he knew he wasn't ready to take it to the next level, and he never once tried to push him out of his comfort zone. He knew that in all good time he would be ready.

Everything seemed to work out between the two, until granddad decided they no longer share a room together. He said they were too old to share a room any longer. His harsh decision hit them both hard, and their hearts were greatly shattered. They both tried to argue with him to let them stay in the same room with reasons he couldn't have cared less about. Granddad didn't want to hear it, plus, he thought the two couldn't stand each other from all the constant fighting and arguing they used to do.

He told Riley to get his things. He moved him downstairs into what was a guest room and Huey remained upstairs. Their relationship was already strained enough, and this only made things worse. Of course, they could see each other throughout the day, and they did, but at night in what used to be their shared room, was where they shared their most cherishable moments that brought them and their love for each other closer together, and now that was stripped away from them.

A month and a half passed and neither one could adjust to being so far apart, even though it was not at all that far. Restless nights took a toll on Huey. Tossing and turning was all he did in his sleep.

One night, he tossed and turned as he usually did, and looked over on the other side of his bed where Riley should have been laying and he couldn't take being forced to stay away from him anymore. He pushed his covers off and walked to his door. Granddad was up most late nights watching t.v, so trying to go to his room was nearly impossible. He couldn't just walk to his room in the middle of the night, it would only bring regrettable suspicion to the air, and that's the last thing they needed.

He eased himself down the stairs just far enough to see into the living room without being seen by granddad if he was up. With only the little view he had of the room, he didn't see granddad and he didn't hear the t.v playing. He was sure he had gone to bed, so he walked down the stairs in a hasty fashion, eager to go see his beloved.

"Boy, what are you doing up this late?" He jumped and nearly yelled out from the immediate surprise.

"I'm...getting something...to drink" He choked out as fast as he could, trying to sound unsuspicious of what he was really doing.

"Oh, well, I'm going to bed, so clean up after yourself, and don't drink my orange juice. You know I ca..."

"Okay granddad" He rolled his eyes and cut him off. He was not in the mood to hear him go on about his precious orange juice, and how much it meant to him to have a full days supply. His mind was on better things right now.

Granddad walked off and he walked into the kitchen knowing that his purpose downstairs was not to get something to drink. He stayed in the kitchen just long enough to hear his bedroom door shut. He slipped out of the kitchen and went to Riley's room.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. Riley with his back turned to Huey, was asleep on his side with his covers nearly pulled over his small frame. He crawled into the bed slowly trying not to wake him, but he saw that his eyes were open and glistening in the moonlight that shined in through a nearby window. He had tears in his eyes.


	9. A night to remember

"Riley, what's wrong?" He spoke softly to him. He's never seen him cry like this before and it did nothing but worry him.

He didn't respond to his plea of worry, but his tears did. They grew more visible and a few tears trickled down to his cheek with a blink of an eye and wrapped around his chin. "Riley, please tell me what's wrong" He tugged at his waist in efforts to make him speak.

Riley wiped away his wet cheeks, and finally spoke out with his back still turned "...Do you still love me?"

He froze and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe he asked him that, and why he would think such a thing. His heart held such a soft spot for him. Sure enough, the new strain that was added to their relationship complicated things, but not once did his love and desire for him fade away into the darkness. His love for him only grew stronger each day.

He pulled on his waist so he was laying on his back. Riley looked up at the ceiling refusing to look at him. Despite his behavior, he looked Riley in his eyes and stroked his cheek softly wiping away more of his warm tears "Riley, you know, I love you more than anything, and nothing will ever change how I feel. Not even this. Look at me" He tilted Riley's chin and Riley looked over into his eyes. "My heart races every time I see you and every time I spend time with you. Nothing will ever come between the love I have for you. That's what true love is. I..." He started to choke on his words. He loved him more than anything imaginable, and seeing him hurt and crying the way he did, hurt him more than Riley could have ever imagined.

With tears still resting in his chestnut colored eyes, Riley smiled the biggest he could, leaned up and kissed Huey so hard they both nearly fell over onto the bed. He was relieved to hear that from him. He was worrying himself to death for nothing. He should have known better than to think he would stop loving him over something like this, but sometimes you can't help but think the worst.

"I love you too, Huey" The two shared a kiss for a couple of seconds, before Huey had deepened it, changing the mood around them. Riley picked up on what Huey was doing, and he pushed harder into the kiss trying to keep up with him. Their lips fought for a steady rhythm, but it was never to be found. Huey bit and pulled at his bottom lip in a gentle way before he broke away from the kiss. 

Huey put a hand to his chest and led him down on the bed before he climbed on top of him. He kissed and nibbled his lips several times making Riley laugh into the embrace.

He stopped and kissed his neck and shoulders several times to excite him and increase his mood. He knew he liked it when he kissed him there from the times they shared small moments like this in their room.

His hands moved like they had a mind of their own and ran down his body and into his boxers. He felt the hardness of his shaft and a loud gasp came out from the body beneath him as he caressed it. Riley lunged his lips into Huey's and bucked his hips when Huey started stroking him a little faster. Before he could cry out he was going to cum, Huey stopped.

He moved off of him to get better access to take his clothes off. He pulled them down to his ankles and tossed his shirt to the side. When he was between Riley's legs he started stroking him again. He watched Riley whine and convulse on the bed. He was coming close to hitting his orgasm again. He knew because of the gripping he did at the sheets and the arch his back displayed, but he didn't plan on it all to stop here.

He released his grip just before he could orgasm. Riley fell back onto the bed panting. Huey took his own clothes off and spread Riley's legs apart.

"Riley. If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop" He licked two fingers and slowly and carefully prepped him for their night together. Riley cried out that it hurt. Even though Huey said he would stop if the pain was too much too much to handle, he didn't. It wouldn't have done Riley any good for him to stop and then do it all over again. 

Before long, Riley calmed down and was ready. 

Huey spread his legs a little and slowly pushed into him, both gritting their teeth at the same time. 

Riley made a loud noise of pain, and Huey put a hand over his mouth to hush him.

"We have to be quiet. We don't want granddad to know what we are doing" Riley nodded his head behind his hand and gripped the sheets.

"I'm going to move now" Huey pressed his body against Riley's and moved just right, rocking both of their bodies together.

Moments later, Huey bit into Riley's shoulder to muffle his moan, at the same time Riley dug his nails into his back. 

"I love you, Huey" 

"I love you too" 

Nothing was to ever come between their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! Don't hate me:( I wanted to make a lemon with the sex, but I suck at detail, and the amount of block I got with this was something serious. I go so long without updating my stories, that I start to forget about them:( I hope you liked it though!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> Anyways, we need more boondock fanfics out there! I mean, only 21 stories on this whole site!? Like, dafuq? Come on, ya'll gotta step up and help the fandom out and write some fics my dudes!!! No. Seriously. Contributeeeeeeee! Grrr! 
> 
> Aye, look here. If you're not going to contribute, you might as well go ahead and square up and fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง ohhhhh my shish, I'm only kidding..........Maybe.
> 
> I realized most people are not for the whole freemancest blah blah blah, but I find any other pairings boring and sparkless. HueyxRiley is the best ship out there including HueyxCaesar, no doubt about it. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> If you are all like "Caesar? Waaaah? Girl who's that?" Then you should go have several seats and look up the comics. He's pretty awesome and I'm still pretty pissed they never put him in the show! I heard rumors....well, I read rumors of a season 5 coming soon this year that will include Caesar, but you can't always believe what you read on the internet.
> 
> lol okay, let me shutup.  
> Peace (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) ~HerbalFlows~


End file.
